fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
CCPCG05
"Limeade?! Sakura's twin sister? Cure Limey!" ("Sakura has a twin? Cure Limey!" in the English dub) Is the third episode of Candy Crystal Precure Go!. The main focus of this episode is Sakura's twin sister discovering she is a Pretty Cure. Major events * Raiko Yuzana turns into Cure Limey for the first time. * The fourth Lollipop Harp is found. * The fourth Candy Spinner is made. Summary Paige, Narumi, and Sakura are walking home from school when they see. Sakura's Twin sister: Yuzana. Later, when Sakura gets injured by a Sairen, Yuzana discovers she is Cure Limey. Synopsis Paige, Narumi, and Sakura where walking home from School when they see Sakura's Lemonade stand When Paige notices all the signs are changed (Limeade insted of lemonade) Paige goes up to it then Sakura's twin sister: Yuzana jumps up and says "Welcome!" And frightened Paige. Sakura walks up and introduces Yuzana to Paige. Paige starts asking why its a limeade stand and Yuzana explains "Every other day we trade posts." Paige then buys some limeade and drinks it. she says "Sour but delicious!" After they all drink some, they all go home. The next day after school, Paige sees Yuzana running out of school as Sakura comes out of cheerleading club. Paige and Narumi walk up to Sakura to ask her why Yuzana was running. Sakura says "She's probably late for her gymnastics class. Again...". "She takes Gymnastics?" Paige asks. Sakura says "Rhythmic gymnastics to be exact." then they start to walk home. When they get to the stand, Sakura starts taking down the Limeade signs and put up the Lemonade signs. Paige was helping Sakura make lemonade when Sakura squeezes a lemon and some juice landed on her head. and suddenly, her hair turned Cure Lemony style! Paige sees it and jumps! Paige says "wha... What happened to your hair!?!?!" Sakura says "Hair?" And touches her hair and says "AHH!! My hair!!" And starts to freek-out! Paige touches it and it mysteriously went back to normal. they bolth go "phew!" as a customer walks up to the stand. Meanwhile at Yuzana's gymnastics class, she is practising with a hula hoop when she hears a strange noise... She looks outside and sees a Sairen! She ducks as soon as she sees it. She calls her teacher over and told her to look out the window. After her teacher sees the Sairen, she tells Yuzana to gather everyone in the building and go hide. While Yuzana was bringing everyone to safety, she sees her sister and her friends outside! She then ran outside and said "SAKURA!! WHAT DO YOU THINK YOUR DOING!!" and see Sakura, Paige and Narumi, Transform. (Transformations) She Looks supried at them when she sees them as Cures. "Wha... What's going on!" Yuzana says. Cure Lolly says "No time to explain! Just get to safety!" They start kicking and punching it until they see a new villan, Strike! She says "So... Your the Pretty Cure My lousy brothers have been talking about... Prepare to taste defeat!" Suddenly, Strike gets whacked in the face by Yuzana's hula hoop. "Hey! That's no way to speak to my sister and her friends!" Yuzana says. Strike says "We'll see about that!" And comes at Yuzana full force. Yuzana takes the gymnastics ribbon out of her hair and uses her ribbon dancing skills to wrap up Strike. All of the Cures are impressed at what Yuzana did to Strike. But they let their guard down and got smacked to the ground by the Sairen. Strike says "Kill them all!" And leaves. Yuzana runs up to her sister and starts crying because Sakura is injured. She then looks up at the Sairen and jumps up to it and kicks it. Suddenly, the next harp piece lands in front of Yuzana! She picks it up and it starts glowing and the next Candy Spinner appears! Sweets Suddenly shows up and tells her How to transform. Then, Yuzana turns into Cure Limey! (Transformation) she uses her newly found power to fight the Sairen. She then lurns she can duplicate the hula hoop around her waist and use it as a weapon. She hits the Sairen hard with one when the harp piece turned into the 4th Lollipop Harp! Somehow she knew exactly what to do and fired an attack and defeated the Sairen. Everything went back to normal. Yuzana breathes deeply then falls over on the grass. Gallery Limeharp.png|The fourth harp Sairen5.png|This episode's Sairen Harppiece4.png|The fourth harp piece PC05.jpeg|Live screenshot Category:Episodes Category:Candy Crystal Precure Go! Category:Candy Crystal Precure Go! Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes'